


Saw the Signs

by widdlewed



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Descriptions of gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korosensei saw the signs, saw the behavior, but he wanted to believe. He thought he didn't need to do any saving. After all, they were supposed to save him, not the other way around. He thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry (not really) but like, Korosensei could have done a bit more to help, right?

When he had first laid eyes on his students for the year, he had singled out the tiny blue haired child sitting near the middle of the classroom. The child, long blue hair tied in two twin-tails at the top of his head, looked like he was trying to appear as small as possible. His blue eyes, while wide and breath-taking in a way that someone would compare a really good book, would constantly move around the room at the smallest raise in volume. 

 

He didn’t like it. Korosensei didn’t like it one bit. 

 

Nagisa Shiota, as he found out, was in fact a male (despite his appearance and his mannerisms and his overall presence) and was probably one of the most concerning students in his classroom. His first big assassination attempt was done as a suicide attempt. A suicide attempt. The young boy had little to no hesitation to throw himself at Korosensei, neck laced with a grenade that would harm (or fatally hurt) himself. Korosensei felt the dread in the very low pits of his stomach once he had sent the students home for the day, Nagisa being one of the last. 

 

He had noticed how the boy had stiffened at the almost parental affection Korosensei had shown when he had pet Nagis on the head. Korosensei had noted how, after that attempt, Nagisa was more comfortable around Korosensei. As if showing any sort of positive physical attention was something to trust. As if it allowed him to trust someone. 

 

Korosensei was worried. 

 

The man-turned- _ monster  _ observed how silent the boy seemed to walk, as if he were afraid his footsteps would be heard. He watched how Nagisa would smile politely and always turn the conversation to someone’s favor, as if he were displeased to anger anyone else he were talking to. The teacher took notes, jotting them down as the days went by. 

 

  * Nagisa liked to eat by himself on most days, when Karma or Kayano didn’t drag him to eat.
  * Nagisa always seemed to tense and shut into himself when teased about his feminine appearance. 
  * When the topics of parents and home came up, Nagisa would get most soft spoken. 
  * He seemed to have the ability to ease his expression to sooth someone when they were angry (as Korosensei had seen when the class had gotten into a heated argument) 
  * He had an unusual amount of blood-lust for someone his age, no matter how raw or natural his ability as an assassin was.
  * He sometimes seemed almost detached when speaking of killing, especially if the subject of parents were discussed beforehand. 



 

One day, a few months into school, Nagisa had some into class, favoring his left hand. His right hand was wrapped from the elbow to his fingers, more pressure secured about his wrist. When asked, he had just laughed meekly and said he tripped and had used his arm to brace himself, causing him to strain his wrist. Korosensei marked how throughout the entire conversation, Karma’s expression (from where he was walking into the classroom) had twisted into a dark snarl of rage. By the time the bell had rung and Nagisa noticed his red-headed friend had shown for class, the expression was eased into a lazy smirk. Korosensei couldn’t get the expression out of his mind. 

Another time, Korosensei came upon Nagisa snoozing at his desk during lunch. Everyone, seeing the slumbering classmate, had made a silent agreement to eat outside and left the blue haired child to sleep peacefully in the quiet classroom. Korosensei, known to leave campus the moment the bell ring to signal lunch, had come back to see the slumbering boy. Moving closer to wake the child, Korosensei had felt his breath hitch and, to no peering eyes, let his wide smile falter. 

 

Tiny, almost unnoticed bruises were on either sides of Nagisa’s face, stretching from the bottom of his earlobes to just under his jaw. They were tiny circular shaped bruises, looking like...fingertips. Like someone had grabbed Nagisa by his jaw with enough force to bruise. Due to the length of Nagisa’s bangs that framed his jaw-line, the bruises were easily hidden. With his head tilted to the side with his face burrowed into his tucked arms, Korosensei could see them clearly. 

 

He had gently prodded Nagisa on the shoulder, whispering for him to wake up. Hoping not to cause the child to jerk up, he did it slowly and gently. No need to startle the sleepy boy. 

 

The dread seemed to have grown more heavy in his gut. 

 

When Korosensei met Hiromi Shiota, he felt as if something was clearing from his vision. He spotted how Nagisa sat stiffly and silently, posture proper and eyes down casted, submissive. He noted how his student’s hands were tucked neatly into his lap, his head bowed slightly like a proper child. He noted how Hiromi Shiota barely casted her own child a look, merely talking about him as if he weren’t in the room. He noticed with a heavy heart how Nagisa’s eyes seemed to lack the life in them and how, when Hiromi reached over to untie his hair and let it fall, the boy gave the smallest of flinches. He noticed how his student trembled slightly under his mother’s touch, his pupils dilating slightly as he heard her talk unabashed about how Nagisa should have been born a female. 

 

Korosensei felt the urge to tear this woman apart. He felt the uncontrollable desire to take this woman and drop her fifty thousand feet in the air. He wanted her dead. He wanted her to scream. To plead. To beg as he skinned her slowly, piece by piece, layer of flesh by layer, muscle to tendon - 

 

He snapped out when he realized the woman was beginning to scream at him, her face a horrid red color. He let his attention, however, fall to Nagisa, who was sitting there in silent mortification. When the woman had rounded on her child, yelling at her child how he was an embarrassment for staying in Class E, Korosensei felt the tightly controlled blood-lust he kept under lock and key from his assassin days stir. 

 

When the woman looked ready to strike Nagisa, but thought better of it, she left in a storm, scaring the eavesdropping students who were lingering around the windows and doors. Korosensei turned to Nagisa, who was sitting there trembling, hands gripping his knees and breath coming out in tiny, desperate gasps. 

 

“Nagisa,” Korosensei began softly, watching how his precious student jerked in his place and snapped wide eyes to his teacher, “it’ll be okay.” 

 

The next day, Nagisa didn’t come to school. Korosensei felt something was wrong and, once school had ended, shot over to the Shiota household. 

 

The household was silent and, upon discovering the front door unlocked, Korosensei had slipped inside. 

 

Red was everywhere. 

 

On the kitchen table, on the floor, splattering against the wall, soaking into the rug in the living room. Laying on the floor was Hiromi Shiota, throat sliced open and eyes open in horror and alarm, as if she had been taken by surprise. Her stomach was stabbed multiple times and her face was cut up into thin strips. 

 

Korosensei felt that dread weigh down on his soul. 

 

Clattering sounded from the far room and the monster could only watch as Nagisa clambered out of his room, blood coating his figure. One hand was absently rubbing his exposed chest, which was caked in welts and bruises, the other running through his cut hair. He stopped at the sight of Korosensei, the two at a stand-still. 

 

“Korosensei,” Nagisa spoke, eyes red and swollen and voice hoarse, “look. It’s okay now.” He gave off a very broken laugh and Korosensei could only stare, his shoulders hunching. 

 

He saw the signs, saw the behavior, but he wanted to believe. He thought he didn't need to do any saving. After all, they were supposed to save him, not the other way around. 

 

He thought wrong. 


End file.
